


Drew Tanaka; the Imperfect Girl

by MaximumDefault



Series: Percy Jackson Character Studies [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Other, i was bored, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumDefault/pseuds/MaximumDefault
Summary: A true Drew Drabble, based on sleep deprivation and my curiosity.





	

When Drew Amelia Tanaka is born the hospital room is silent, they think her stillborn until she gives a small whimper. Aphrodite fades to Olympus before the nurses even realize. Drew is born into abuse, neglect, and pain; even if she doesn’t know it yet.

Drew Tanaka is eight when she understands the word hatred. She hates her father and the bruises he leaves on her young, underdeveloped body, she hates her step-mother from burning cigarettes into Drew’s back while growling retched words of imperfection against her ears. She hates herself. She hates Patricia Simmons for pulling her hair out for “stealing her boyfriend” even when Drew defends herself with acidic words that make Patricia cry.  
Most of all she hates her birth mother for leaving.

She is eleven when her father kicks the abuse up, it's harder to hide bruises on your hips in the shape of fingerprints. Her stepmother watches in amusement, while she occasionally spit’s on the younger girl. Drew feels disgusting. She hopes her mother is dead. Drew is eleven when boys start noticing her, it's nice when they don’t come sniffing for blood like wolves and only give flowers under the means of affection. She keeps them, presses them, frames them.

Drew Tanaka is also eleven when she finds she is a demigod. She contemplates the idea of taking the gun from her father’s office. She figures living is a much better alternative to death, she doesn’t want to get a full ride to meet Hades.

Drew Tanaka is fifteen when rumors flit about that she’s been passed around, bullying happens, and lip gloss is essential; she takes her over sexualized reputation with a grain of salt and bitterness in her soul. Having a whore’s reputation means power over hormone driven boys, it means domination. Her father has cancer and her stepmother dies in a car accident. The fingertip bruises go deeper now, they stain into her flesh.  
There is a camp for half-bloods. Drew escapes in the dead of night. No wolves can smell her blood, no boys or men can hurt her. Drew Tanaka can relate more to Medusa then her mother -whoever that is.

It takes eight months for Drew to be claimed, eight months of hardships, groping, fighting, clawing, and the occasional catfight. She is Aphrodite's daughter. Drew swallows the oncoming bile of cursing and venom and walks to the over decorated cabin. Drew finds contempt growing inside her, one day -she thinks- I’ll snap and take everyone with me. Drew presses that thought away, like stashing drugs underneath couch cushions when the cops come to the door because the neighbors heard Drew’s wailing.  
Drew stays away from the quests and rides on the coattails for once, she likes being anonymous, it's better than being Tight Tanaka, Dirty Drew, or Disgusting Drew. She meets with Luke son of Hermes, he brings the proposal of war to take the gods down -a small piece of Drew wants all the gods to suffer, she wants her mother to suffer the way she did, she wants them all to suffer the way their children do. Drew rejects the offer and goes back to her cabin; revenge thick in her mind and blood thrumming in her veins. Percy Jackson -what a tart- defeats Kronos and sets visiting hours between godly parents and demigod children. Aphrodite visits; her eyes fill with pity when they land on Drew, she raises her middle finger in revolution. Drew Tanaka needs no one. 

Drew is nineteen when she finds love is a lie, and all that men want is a hole. Drew now sways towards women, especially towards an unclaimed named Credence -Credence works in a floral shop/library in the center of New Rome. She owns the building and the apartment Drew is renting above shop, Credence loves Drew gently when Drew allows, Credence presses flowers into Drew’s clavicle, into the hollows of her hips, into her soul. Drew feels full -complete. Credence is whirl wind of green hair, brown skin, indian culture, and bright eyes. Credence Sauvage is all Drew needs, Credence swears to love and cherish, their cat -Mopsy- swipes a vase off the counter to interrupt the moment, Drew laughs until it fades into tears and gross sobbing.

When Drew is twenty two she cuts her hair off and changes her last name to Sauvage, the wedding band glints in the sun, and her wife’s green hair spills onto her lap in the afternoon sun streaming in from the window, the scent of soil and vanilla fill her lungs, she sound of pages turning, Credence's muttering about as she read the Vagabonds by Colette aloud -a cute little habit she has- while Edith Piaf plays in the background. Drew drops a kiss to her wife's forehead, happiness swirls in her heart, but she isn't yet complete.

Drew doesn’t need forget her past, rather, she shows up to her father’s hospital room, slaps the bastard and forgives him before disappearing once more. Credence holds her tight that night while Drew convulses during her PTSD flashback. Aphrodite and Drew sit outside the shop the next morning to talk about Drew’s past. Drew spills everything and shows her birth mother the burns on her back, the words cut into her thighs and the scars all over her body that Credence kisses every night. Aphrodite cries and begs for forgiveness. Drew leaves her outside with tears and snot running down her face, a bitter piece of her revels in the fact her mother is suffering, a better piece makes her grab the tissues off the cash register counter and take them back out and wipe down her mother’s face -”You look disgusting” Drew mutters, “no goddess should ever cry.”.

Drew and Credence Sauvage adopt three kids, Lancelot -Apollo child with a hippie mother, Claire -Mesperyian child with drunkard father, and Andie -Hermes child with a deceased mother.

Drew Tanaka struggle with a purpose, Drew Tanaka had bruised knees and thighs.

Drew Sauvage has black and white tattoos her children like to color in, she has bright pink hair and a family full of smiles. Drew Sauvage is happy. Happy she shall stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, not even apart of the PJO fandom,, so I've seen fan art about this Drew Tanaka and from what I gather she's bitter and super high school popular, I was bored and decided, why the fuck not.


End file.
